deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hallucinations
During the events of Dead Space 2, Isaac will have many brief (but certainty startling) hallucinations. Some of these hallucinations involve Nicole Brennan, who will sometimes try to kill Isaac. During these hallucinations, the screen turns brown, and the screen will shake/be deformed around the edges. It is believed that the final cutscene for Dead Space is the first of these hallucinations. Screen Flashes Throughout the game, there are points where you enter rooms filled with screens. The environment will tint brown and the screen will deform, all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. At one point in chapter 5, the screen will flash and Isaac will hear Nicole's voice taunting him for attempting suicide. Necromorph Shadows This is the first hallucination Isaac has at the start of chapter 1, after Isaac passes by a shower room he'll have his first hallucination after being woken up by Franco Delille. The screen will flash, and a Slasher's shadows can be seen on the walls. If you listen, you might hear whispering. ﻿ Nicole in the Elevator In Chapter 1, you encounter Nicole during an elevator ride to patient care in Titan Memorial Medical Center. The lights on the elevator will flicker, then die, leaving only the light from the holoscreen. After a short while, Isaac will look to the left corner of the elevator and see Nicole singing a verse from the lullaby from Dead Space, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, before yelling "Make us whole." She then promptly disappears and the environment returns to normal. Nicole In the Tram Station At the end of Chapter 2, you come to a tram station. While walking through a hallway to the terminal, the environment tints brown and all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. When you walk up into the terminal, Nicole is sitting on the back of a bench. She looks at you, screams, and then the hallucination is ended when a flaming tram speeds past. Nicole in a Child's room In Chapter 3, in a Unitologist's apartment in the Cassini Towers. Once Isaac enters what seems to be child's room, the screen flashes and Nicole will be sitting on the bed. A spinning lamp on the ceiling that projects silhouettes of horses running around the room, will change to that of bloody skulls and Markers while Nicole is present. After a brief exchange, she will disappear, leaving Isaac alone in the room. Nicole on the Screens In the Church of Unitology in chapter 4, Nicole appears on the screens of the observation center the moment Isaac enters. Nicole then says, "I'm so cold, Isaac. It hurts. Where are you going? You can't run from the pain forever. Soon you'll beg for a way to end it all," then promptly disappears. Nicole with a needle Again in chapter 4, after Isaac gets out of a vent he was crawling through, Nicole will suddenly attack Isaac with a medical needle. She will attempt to stab him in the eye. If Isaac fails, Nicole will jab the needle into Isaac's right eye, killing Isaac. The camera follows Isaac's corpse as it falls back, Nicole smiling hovers above his corpse.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CLqJgnzbQ0 Youtube - Dead Space 2 Nicole's Needle] If Isaac succeeds, Nicole will disappear, revealing that it was actually Isaac who was holding the needle. Confused, he looks with disbelief at his hands, and drops the needle in shock. Screaming Corpses Chapter 5, while Isaac is walking through a Cryogenic Morgue in the Unitology Church, the area suddenly turns brown, with the screen shaking, to have several mutilated corpses in their now shattered cryo-tubes screaming violently. The scene reverts to show the Cryo-tubes are still sealed, opaque, and the atmosphere returns to its proper white-blue composition. Gym When Isaac arrives at the gym entrance, he stumbles and clutches his head, while bloody lockers open and slam violently. Nicole's Playground Chapter 6, once Isaac enters the playground in Titan Elementary School. The screen will flash and Nicole will appear by the carousel. Nicole question Isaac, on whether he's still in denial and refuse to listen to her. Isaac will simply pass her of as a hallucination and promises to destroy the Marker. She will taunt him once more before disappearing again. As they converse, Nicole will occasionally push the carousel. Nicole Solar Array Encounter As Isaac heads up to align the Solar Array in chapter 8, he once encounters Nicole's bloody apparition, sitting on the ejection seat. She will say, "How do you do it? How do you hold it all inside, your face never betraying your pain? No one would ever know the guilt you feel - never know the dark thoughts you keep," then disappear. Nicole at the CEC During Chapter 8, Nicole will appear in the CEC facility's record room. She will be threatening Isaac from the top of a server in the corner of the room. "The cracks are showing, Isaac, and memories are seeping in. And when they do, I'll be waiting for you". While she's there the screens will flicker, showing various objects. Nicole on the Tram During chapter 9, while making his way through a maintenance area to repair a tram, Isaac will constantly hear incomprehensible talking over the static of his radio. After fixing the tram and using it, he'll have another hallucination of Nicole walking towards him, prompting him to yell and scream at the hallucination that she isn't Nicole and for it to get out of his head. Nicole will disappear after that. Drag Tentacle Flashback After restarting the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]'s gravity centrifuge. Isaac will re-encounter the first drag tentacle in the engineering hallway. It will appear in the same manner as it did on the original Dead Space, but disappears soon after latching on to Isaac's leg, leaving Isaac still standing, grasping his head in pain. Nicole Suicide Flashback While making his way through the Medical deck of the Ishimura, Isaac will arrive at the room where the Hunter was created. He'll have a flashback of the later parts of Nicole's transmission on the screens from the desk, showing her suicide. Nicole On The Bridge Near the end of chapter 10, after using the gravity tethers to realign the tram lines leading to Government sector, Isaac will head to the escape pod. However, Nicole will suddenly appear in front of it, blocking Isaac's escape. Nicole will eventually vanish, allowing Isaac to board the escape pod. Nicole after Escape Pod crash Isaac sees a memory of Nicole, telling him about her assignment to the Ishimura. It focuses on the words "You made me stick with it". The hallucination of Nicole then screams "You made me die!" and vanishes. Nicole snaps Isaac's neck One of Isaac's hallucinations has Nicole grabbing Isaac by his neck, and a quick-time event is started. If the player fails the QTE, Nicole will snap Isaac's neck. It is possible that Isaac snaps his own neck like when Isaac sees that he is trying to commit suicide with a needle, in his vision, Nicole has the needle. This is the cause of the dementia that is effecting Isaac from the Marker. Sources Category:Dead Space 2